Bingkai Cerita Yunho
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Hei, Yun... Bagaimana kalau dimasa depan nanti aku menjadi kakak iparmu?"


_**Tittle**__** : Bingkai Cerita Yunho**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader**__** : Hanabusa Hyeri**_

_**Genre**__** : **__**Romance/ Family**_

_**Rate**__** : T**_

_**Cast**__** : **__**All member DBSK and others (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan). **__**Disclaimer**__**: : They are not mine but this story,Jung **__**Hyunno **__**and Park Hyunbin **__**are**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning**__** : **__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love), M-Preg. **__**Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**__** Paragraf/ dialog yang penulisannya menggunakan Blod, Italic ataupun **__**under line **__**berarti itu adalah kejadian dimasa lampau (flash back) TANPA EDIT.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Hoi Yun, kau tidak iri pada kakakmu?" tanya Yoochun suatu siang yang terik di musim panas yang menyengat. **_

_**Butuh waktu sesaat untukku berpikir, "Kenapa harus iri? Aku jauh lebih tinggi dan tampan daripada dia."**_

_**Yoochun mengangguk perlahan, "Tapi dia terlihat lebih dimanja daripada kau."**_

_**Benar. Dia memang lebih dimanja daripada aku dan Changmin walaupun dia hanyalah anak dari hasil pernikahan ayah dengan mendiang istri pertamanya. Ibuku bahkan lebih mencintainya daripada aku dan adikku. Namun secuil pun kami tidak pernah iri padanya, karena kakakku tidak akan berumur lama. **_

_**"Hei, Yun... Bagaimana kalau dimasa depan nanti aku menjadi kakak iparmu?"**_

_**Aku berdecih meremehkan. "Kau butuh cermin?"**_

_**"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku punya banyak di rumah."**_

Hanya senyum yang bisa ku perlihatkan ketika aku mengenang kejadian pada musim panas 14 tahun lalu ketika aku masih berusia 15 tahun. Apa kabarnya Yoochun sekarang? Yang ku dengar dia sudah menikah dengan teman SMAnya dan memiliki seorang putri. Kami berpisah usai libur musim panas berakhir karena keluargaku pindah ke Ibu kota agar kakakku mendapat perawatan terbaik.

"_Hyung_ seperti orang gila. Tersenyum sendiri sambil menatap langit yang muram." Changmin yang satu bulan lalu pulang dari Jepang setelah menyelesaikan program pasca sarjananya karena mendapatkan beasiswa dari pemerintah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di sampingku.

"Aku merindukan kampung halaman kita."

Changmin membenahi selimutku. Adikku yang kini sudah menjadi dokter spesialis penyakit dalam itu menatap kasihan padaku walaupun aku tahu dia tidak bermaksud begitu.

"_Hyung_ merindukan kampung halaman atau _dia_?"

Suara Changmin yang terdengar agak ketus itu membuatku tersenyum, "Tanpa ku beri tahu pun kau pasti mengerti."

Changmin mencibir, "Segeralah sembuh agar kau bisa segera pulang kampung, _Hyung_!"

Aku tersenyum simpul. Radang tenggorokan yang menyerangku sejak 3 hari lalu membuatku tumbang dan terpaksa _bed rest _untuk sementara.

Tiga tahun lalu terjadi sebuah insiden yang membuat keluargaku sedikit berantakan. Ibu yang murka memilih meninggalkan kami semua dan menetap di kampung halaman kami. Sebuah desa kecil di pesisir pulau Jeju.

Aku merindukan semuanya, aroma laut yang bercampur rerumputan hijau, aroma matahari yang menenangkan, ibu yang ku rindukan dan _dia_ yang ku cintai. Ah, aku pun merindukan Yoochun. Aku ingin bertemu dengan keluarga kecilnya dan berharap bisa mempunyai keluarga kecilku sendiri secepatnya.

"Daripada berhayal terus lebih baik segera minum obatmu, _Hyung_!"

"Apa kau pikir ibu bisa memaafkanku?"

Changmin mendesah berat, "Ibu sedikit keras kepala. Tapi bukan berarti ibu tidak akan memaafkanmu, _Hyung_. Bergantung caramu melunakkan hati ibu."

Aku kadang iri pada ayah. Ayah sangat sabar dan suka mengalah berbeda dengan ibu yang memiliki sikap keras kepala dan sedikit kaku, tidak suka dibantah. Sialnya aku dan Changmin sama-sama mewarisi sifat jelek ibu. Namun bukan berarti aku tidak menyayangi ibu, aku sangat mencintai ibu karena ibu sudah susah payah mengandung dan melahirkanku, membesarkanku penuh kasih dan kesabaran walaupun pada kenyataannya aku sudah mengecewakannya.

Ku lirik jendela kaca berembun di seberang ranjang yang kini sedang ku tiduri, terlihat gumpalan salju yang menutupi seluruh dahan dan cabang pepohononan yang terlihat seperti jemari nenek sihir. Januari bersalju. Sangat dingin...

"Jangan murung begitu, _Hyung_!" tegur Changmin. "Segeralah sehat agar kau bisa segera bertemu dengan dia."

"Dia pasti akan marah karena aku tidak datang pada hari ulang tahunnya kemarin." aku tidak tahu sejelek apa wajahku ketika mengucapkannya namun dari dalam lubuk hatiku aku benar-benar menyesal. Penyesalan yang entah bagaimana caranya akan bisa ku tebus.

"Bawakan dia coklat atau barang yang diinginkannya."

"Dia tidak seperti yang lain. Cara berpikirnya sedikit lebih unik daripada orang kebanyakan. Dia akan membuang berlian seandainya aku memberikan benda itu padanya."

"Berikan benda lain kalau begitu."

"Akan ku pikirkan benda apa yang mungkin bisa menyenangkan hatinya."

3

Awal Februari, tentu saja masih dingin bulan Desember dan Januari walaupun butiran salju yang mencumbu tanah sudah sedikit mencair. Kadang-kadang matahari bersinar walaupun cukup redup tetapi matahari yang redup pun bisa sedikit menghangatkan badan dan hati yang menggigil kedinginan.

Ku tatap penuh kerinduan sebuah bangunan rumah tradisional klasik namun elegan dengan segala daya tarik yang dimilikinya. Ku biarkan supir taksi menurunkan koper, tas dan beberapa bungkus kantong plastik berukuran sedang sampai besar. Dengan penuh semangat ku tekan bel pintu beberapa kali sebelum seorang pelayan keluar dan membukakan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati dan dilapisi cat warna serupa yang mengkilat, membuat pintu besar lagi tebal itu terlihat indah.

"Dimana ibuku?" tanyaku.

"Nyonya besar sedang ke pasar membeli ikan, Tuan."

Aku mengangguk pelan, usai membayar ongkos taksi aku meminta pelayan membantuku membawa barang-barangku, tanganku tidak akan cukup untuk membawanya sendirian. Memasuki halaman rumah, ku lihat beberapa pohon yang kering –bukan karena mati melainkan karena suhu dingin yang membekukan mereka. Tidak ku lihat bunga dan rerumputan hijau yang biasanya menghiasi rumah bergaya tradisional yang sangat ibuku sukai ini. Cuaca sedang mengubur mereka sekarang. Aku membelok ke arah kanan, menyusuri jalan berbatu yang terbuat dari susunan bebatuan alam yang dipahat sedemikian indahnya. Aku menggeser salah satu pintu, memasukinya dan merasakan hangat dari pemanas ruangan menyambutku dengan riang.

"Dimana _dia_?"

"Ah, sedang jalan-jalan Tuan. Sebentar lagi pasti pulang."

"Terima kasih. Kau boleh melanjutkan pekerjaanmu lagi."

Suara pintu yang ditutup tidak menyurutkan langkahku untuk pergi ke sudut ruangan, di sana ku lihat foto itu masih terpajang dengan apiknya. Foto seorang _namja_ cantik yang duduk di atas kursi roda dengan selang infus tertancap di tangan kanannya. Ku ingat foto itu diambil ketika musim semi saat usianya 18 tahun ketika keadaannya memburuk. Kondisi tubuhnya yang memiliki imun sangat rendah membuatnya sering jatuh sakit. Minimal 5 kali dalam sebulan dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Keadaan seperti itu membuatnya tidak bisa menikmati masa remaja dengan semestinya, ia terjebak dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah, kasihan sekali karena dia tidak pernah bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya pergi ke sekolah, memakai seragam, bolos dan sengsaranya harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan sampai tengah malam. Dia hanya belajar dari guru yang sengaja dipekerjakan ayah untuk mengajarinya membaca dan berhitung, dia kakakku, Jung Jaejoong.

Srak!

Suara pintu digeser dengan sangat kasar membuyarkan lamunanku, ku alihkan pandanganku menuju mulut pintu. Aku tersenyum ketika _dia_ berlari dengan sangat tergesa menuju ke arahku, memeluk kakiku dengan sangat erat.

"Hai, merindukanku?"

"_Appapapa_..." celotehnya.

Ku jongkokkan kakiku agar tingguku bisa sejajar dengannya, ku ciumi wajahnya hingga dia kegelian sebelum akhirnya ku dekap tubuh mungilnya erat namun tidak akan menyakitinya. Aku terlalu takut, takut pelukanku melukainya, meremukkan tulangnya.

Dia, Jung Hyunno. Putra semata wayangku. Cucu pertama dan satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh keluarga, Jung.

Walaupun kelahiran Hyunno membuat keluargaku terpecah namun aku tidak menyesali kelahirannya, keluargaku pun tidak membencinya. Mereka mencintainya sama seperti cintaku padanya. Bagiku dia adalah anugrah dan harta yang lebih berharga dari apapun.

Usinya 27 bulan. Hyunno sudah bisa membedakan warna, angka dan hurub abjad. Ketika dia ditanya nama buah atau binatang dia bisa membedakannya dengan cara menunjuk gambar yang dimaksud. Hyunno pun sudah menguasi beberapa kosa kata bahasa asing, ibu mulai mengajarkan bahasa Jepang dan inggris ketika dia berusia 14 bulan. Sebuah obsesi konyal. Ibu ingin Hyunno seperti pamannya, Changmin yang sekolah di luar negri.

Sejujurnya aku sedikit takut dengan kecerdasan putraku. Hyunno memang cerdas namun dia sedikit susah untuk bicara. Hyunno hanya mau berbicara dengan orang-orang yang sudah dikenalnya, ketika dia diajak jalan-jalan sekitar rumah, bertemu dengan orang yang menyapanya, Hyunno memilih diam dengan dunianya sendiri. Aku mencoba berkonsultasi pada dokter spesialis anak tentang perilaku putraku, dokter itu berkata hal itu wajar mengingat Hyunno lahir prematur, terapi musik bisa membantunya mengekspresikan dirinya, membantunya agar lebih aktif bicara. Aku masih ingat jelas kepanikanku ketika usia Hyunno menginjak 18 bulan, dimana seorang anak harusnya sudah mulai berbicara minimal mengucapkan satu kata namun Hyunno tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa. Yah, itu hanyalah kepanikan kecil orang tua yang menghawatirkan putranya. Ku rasa hal itu wajar dan dialami oleh semua orang tua.

"_Appapapapapa_..." Dengar bagaimana caranya memanggilku? Sedikit aneh tapi aku menyukainya.

Aku tersenyum, ku gendong dia dalam buaianku. Miniatur Jung Yunho, begitulah ayah dan Changmin mendeskripsikan Hyunno. Wajahnya sangat mirip denganku kecuali warna kulitnya yang pucat dan bola matanya yang hitam legam. Ku ajak dia berjalan menuju arah pintu dimana didekat sana teronggok tas, koper dan bungkusan yang ku bawa dari rumahku yang ada di Seoul.

Tangannya mengapai-gapai tidak sabar, sesekali tangan mungilnya memukul-mukul wajahku agar aku bisa berjalan lebih cepat. Begitu sampai ditempat tujuan kami dia nyaris melompat dari gendonganku andai aku tidak memeganginya.

"Kalau Unno seperti ini nanti Unno jatuh. Kalau Unno jatuh nanti Ayah yang dimarahi nenenk." ucapku mencoba memberinya pengertian yang tentu saja tidak didengarnya. Benda yang menyembul dari kantong plastik besar itu sudah terlanjur dikunci oleh mata polosnya.

Perlahan dan dengan sangat hati-hati ku turunkan dia dari gendonganku, ku biarkan jemari kecilnya mengoyak bungkus plastik untuk mengambil benda yang sangat disukainya itu, sebuah buku cerita bergambar. Berbeda dengan anak seusianya yang suka pada mainan robot-robotan ataupun mobil-mobilan, putraku lebih menyukai buku cerita bergambar dan buku berhitung bergambar, karena itu ku bawakan dia benda-benda yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Ayah membawa kartu bergambar hewan. Unno mau lihat?" tanyaku yang tentu tidak akan pernah dianggapnya. Dia sudah asyik dengan dunianya, membuka-buka halaman buku bergambar yang diambilnya dari kantong plastik.

"Kapan kau datang?"

Aku menoleh ketika ibuku sudah berdiri di mulut pintu sambil membawa segelas susu. "Baru saja." jawabku.

"Ibu akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Kau pasti lapar, kan? Istirahat dulu!"

Ku terima segelas susu yang ibu ulurkan padaku, tanpa berkata apa-apa ibu segera berlalu dari hadapanku. Sepertinya ibu masih marah padaku.

"Unno, minum susu dulu _ne_."

Yang ku bujuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sambil terus memperhatikan buku cerita bergambarnya. Aku tidak berniat memaksanya sehingga ku letakkan saja gelas susu itu di atas meja lipat kecil yang berada di dekatku. Memaksa Hyunno melakukan sesuatu sama saja memanggil bencana. Putraku tidak suka dipaksa, sekali dia menolak dia akan tetap menolak, bila ada yang memaksanya dia akan mengamuk dan melempar apa saja yang berada didekatnya.

"_Ummamamama_..." gumamnya. Aku mendekatinya, mengamati buku cerita bergambar yang tengah ditatap serius olehnya.

Gambar seekor bayi beruang yang sedang tidur terlelap bersama ayah dan ibunya. Bibirku menarik senyuman, ku usap kepalanya perlahan. Putraku pasti merindukan ibunya. Tentu saja. Aku pun yang sedang dicampakan ibuku tetap merindukan wanita yang sudah melahirkanku itu, apalagi anakku?

"Kalau Unno meminum susu Unno, Ayah akan mengajak Unno menemui ibu." lirihku sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

3

Kepalanya terkulai pada bahuku ketika aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju perbukitan sambil menggendongnya. Angin yang berhembus dari laut serta cuaca yang agak dingin membuatnya mengantuk, kebetulan sekarang memang waktunya untuk tidur siang. Suara ombak yang mencumbu permukaan tebing di bawah sana terdengar sangat nyaring. Kadang aku berpikir bagaimana ikan-ikan yang hidup di laut lepas bisa bertahan hidup ditengah gempuran cuaca sedingin ini. Tidak ada rumput ataupun bunga liar yang tumbuh disepanjang sisi jalan, padahal ketika musim semi tempat ini terlihat sangat cantik dan indah. Di tempat inilah dulu aku sering menghabiskan waktu liburku bersama Yoochun yang adalah putra dari pemilik tempat ini.

Atap bangunan itu mulai terlihat, suara tawa dan pekik kegembiraan anak-anak mulai terdegar nyaring. Aku menduga-duga kemungkinan Yoochun sedang berada di sini. Ku harap begitu karena sudah cukup lama kami tidak bersua.

Hyunno yang sebelumnya disergap kantuk tiba-tiba menegakkan kembali tubuhnya ketika mata kecilnya menatap layang-layang aneka warna menghiasi langit kelabu. Anak-anak memang luar biasa, dicuaca yang sangat dingin seperti ini mereka masih bermain diluar ruangan tanpa memedulikan hawa dingin yang menyiksa.

"Unno mau layang-layang? Akan Ayah buatkan kalau Unno mau."

Putraku yang tampan itu hanya menatapku sesaat sebelum mengalihkan matanya memandang layang-layang lagi hingga akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

Mengabaikan anak-anak yang bermain layang-layang, berkejaran serta yang tengah menggambar di atas permukaan tanah kering beku, aku terus berjalan hingga memasuki bangunan besar itu, satu-satunya bangunan di bukit.

"Hallo Hyunno..." Seorang remaja yang ku kira berusia 14 tahun menghampiriku dan mencubit gemas pipi gempal (chuby) putraku, Hyunno mengaduh pelan.

"Apa Yoochun ada di sini?" tanyaku.

"Paman Yoochun dan istrinya sedang berbelanja. Tapi Hyunbinie sedang bermain boneka bersama yang lain." remaja itu menunjuk sebuah ruangan tanpa pintu, di dalam sana ku lihat beberapa anak sekitar umur 3-5 tahun sedang bermain boneka.

"Hyunbinie?"

"Park Hyunbin, anak Paman Yoochun dan istrinya."

"Ah..." Aku mengangguk paham, "Siapa nama istrinya?"

"Kim Junsu."

"Dimana ruang makannya?"

Remaja itu menyebutkan arah mana yang harus ku ambil untuk sampai ke ruang makan. Keluarga Yoochun –ayah dan ibunya mengabdikan diri untuk mengelola sebuah rumah penampungan anak yang tidak lagi mempunyai orang tua. Aku menyebutnya panti asuhan tetapi mereka menolak sebutan itu karena menurut mereka panti asuhan terdengar sedikit menyedihkan. Keluarga Yoochun memiliki pabrik pengolahan ikan yang cukup besar dan sukses, dari situlah mereka bisa mengelola tempat ini dengan baik bahkan menyekolahkan anak asuh mereka sampai kuliah. Alumni yang sudah keluar dari sini dan membentuk keluarga sendiri biasanya akan memberikan bantuan berupa dana, makanan, barang kebutuhan sehari-hari ataupun sekedar tenaga sebagai upaya balas jasa walaupun aku yakin keluarga Yoochun sama sekali tidak mengharapkan balas jasa.

Yang dimaksud ruang makan adalah deretan meja kursi yang berjajar memenuhi aula luas yang ku kira mampu menampung sekitar 500 orang, pada salah satu sudut ruangan terdapat meja panjang yang di atasnya sudah diletakkan tumpukan piring, baki berisi bergelas-gelas susu, nasi putih, sayur dan lauk yang jumlahnya sangat banyak, tentu saja mengingat banyak yang makan. Secara harfiah ruang makan ini mirip kantin yang berada disekolah-sekolah.

Hyunno meronta turun, tentu saja aku menurunkannya agar dia tidak melompat dari gendonganku. Begitu kakinya menapaki lantai, putraku itu segera berlari dan memeluk kaki seseorang yang sedang menuangkan susu hangat ke dalam gelas. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Berani bertaruh saat ini mataku pasti berkaca-keca ketika menyaksikan pemandangan itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana interaksi antara putraku dengan dia, orang yang sudah melahirkan Hyunno ke dunia ini, 'istriku', Jung Jaejoong.

Karena inilah ibu marah padaku dan meninggalkan rumah, karena inilah keluargaku berantakan 3 tahun kebelakang, karena aku menikahi Jung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong adalah anak ayah dengan mendiang istri terdahulunya, aku adalah anak ibu dengan mantan suaminya sebelumnya berbeda dengan Changmin yang merupakan anak kandung ayah dan ibu setelah mereka menikah. Jaejoong lahir beberapa hari lebih dahulu sebelum aku karena itu selama ini aku dipaksa memanggilnya kakak. Secara teknis kami bukan saudara sedarah sehingga aku berpikir tidak masalah seandainya aku jatuh cinta padanya –sejujurnya seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah mencintai orang lain selain dirinya. Diam-diam kami menjalin hubungan rahasia hingga hubungan kami lebih intim dan serius sampai Jaejoong mengandung Hyunno.

Mengandung dengan kondisi tubuh lemas dan sakit-sakitan seperti itu jelas sangat berbahaya baginya hingga aku sempat memintanya menggugurkan buah cinta kami. Jaejoong marah besar saat itu hingga rasanya aku memilih mati daripada mendapati dia mendiamkanku selama berhari-hari. Sampai akhirnya ayah dan ibu tahu soal kehamilan Jaejoong dan hubungan kami. Satu minggu lamanya ibu menangis dan mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar –ibu sangat mencintai Jaejoong melebihi cintanya padaku dan Changmin. Ayah, walaupun dengan berat hati namun tetap membiarkan ku menikahi Jaejoong. Setelah pernikahan yang hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga saja, Jaejoong dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena tubuhnya kembali lemah, dokter menyarankan untuk aborsi karena bisa membahayakan bukan hanya janin melainkan ibunya juga namun Jaejoong menolak dan berkeras melahirkan bayi kami. Dibulan ke-8 pasca kehamilannya, Jaejoong melahirkan Hyunno walaupun setelah itu selama 2 hari lamanya Jaejoong koma.

Begitu keadaannya membaik dan stabil, ibu membawa Jaejoong dan putra kami pindah ke Jeju. Aku dilarang ikut karena menurut ibu aku harus dihukum atas tindakan asusila yang ku lakukan terhadap Jaejoong. Andai ibu bisa mengerti bahwa kami melakukannya atas dasar cinta. Tapi tidak apa-apa karena sekarang aku diperbolehkan menemui putraku, tidak apa-apa walau ibu masih marah padaku. Setidaknya aku tahu bahwa ibu melakukan itu semua karena sayangnya pada kami.

"Datang dengan siapa, _eoh_? Nenek?"

"_Appapapapa_..."

Rasanya bahagia luar biasa saat mata sehitam mata rusa itu menatap ke arahku. Tanpa menunggu apapun ku hampiri dia, ku peluk dan kuciumi wajahnya sebagai ungkapan rinduku.

"_Bogoshipo, Boo_..."

3

Sama seperti musim panas 14 tahun lalu, aku duduk di teras bangunan bersama Yoochun. Bila 14 tahun lalu kami menikmati teriknya musim panas kini kami menikmati muramnya penghujung musim dingin.

"Kau menikahinya? Luar biasa. Sungguh sangat tidak terduga."

Aku tersenyum, "Cinta tidak buta walaupun cinta tidak memilih kepada siapa ia akan berlabuh."

Yoochun berdecak.

"Putrimu sangat cantik."

"Aku tidak berniat menjadi besanmu!"

Dengan malas ku lirik Yoochun, "Putrimu bahkan lebih tua daripada anakku."

Yoochun tertawa.

Walau angin dingin berhembus cukup kencang namun aku tetap merasa hangat bias berada bersama istri dan anakku serta sahabat yang lama tidak kujumpai. Jaejoong sedang menimang Hyunno dalam buaiannya agar putra kami segera terlelap usai meminum susu. Ada sebuah hikmah dalam setiap kesulitan, itu yang ku rasakan usai Jaejoong melahirkan Hyunno. Kondisi tubuhnya yang dulu lemah dan sedikit sakit-sakitan kini sudah lebih baik. Jaejoong tidak lagi menjadi langganan rumah sakit. Kalaupun sakit Jaejoong hanya terkena flu dan demam biasa. Benar-benar berkah untukku.

"Hyunno sepertinya sudah mengantuk." Aku beranjak dari dudukku, "Kalau ada waktu berkunjunglah ke rumahku!"

"Tentu saja."

Usai menyalami Yoochun, aku mengambil alih Hyunno kedalam gendonganku dan mengajak Jaejoong pulang. Sesuai perjanjian kami sebelumnya, Jaejoong hanya ku perbolehkan membantu sampai pukul 2 siang setelah itu pulang untuk mengurus putra kami. Udara semakin dingin ketika kami berjalan menuruni bukit menuju tempat parkir yang berada di kaki bukit. Walau aku harus bersabar sampai ibu memaafkan tindakan gilaku setidaknya ada kelegaan dalam hatiku, kelegaan karena bias berada diantara orang-orang yang ku sayangi.

"Yun, tiba-tiba aku ingin makan cumi-cumi bakar."

"Kita bisa membelinya dalam perjalanan pulang nanti." Ku genggam tangannya agar perasaan hangat itu menjalar sampai hatinya. Aku tidak tahu bila hidupku akan seperti ini akhirnya, aku hanya bisa menjalani hidupku sebaik-baiknya walaupun apapun yang menungguku didepan. Dukungan keluarga adalah yang terpenting dan aku beruntung karena mempunyai keluarga yang mencintaiku apa adanya.

3

3

3

3

3

**TBC**

3

3

3

3

3

Pulang dari RS tiba-tiba pengen ngetik jadi cerita ini. Walaupun ga bagus tapi semoga bias bermanfaat.

Tetap sehat ya!

3

3

3

3

3

Sunday, February 22, 2015

6:46:58 AM

NaraYuuki


End file.
